Got Til It's Gone
by kristoferrobbin
Summary: "Well maybe i just really, really love you too." J/M
1. Let The Flames Begin

Jane Rizzoli strode into the office with the usual three coffees and one latte.

"Hey Jane." Korsak said from his desk. She smiled and placed his coffee on his desk.

"Where's frost?" she asked.

"Morgue."

"Thanks." She said heading to the morgue. A small smile crept on her face. Going to the morgue meant seeing Maura and what she was wearing today, Jane's favorite part of every day. Approaching the room, she swung the door open. To her dismay, she only saw Frost. Maura was always in the morgue. _Where was Maura?_

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting the man's attention.

"I came to ask Dr. Isles if she found a DNA sample on that girls clothes."

"Oh."

"You seen her?" He said taking his coffee from Jane.

"No, I thought she would be here. I came to giver her, her latte."

"Maybe she's just running late."

"Maura is never late for anything," Jane said placing the coffees on the table.

"And from the looks of it, she never punched in this morning." She said glancing at the time slot.

"Maybe you should call her." Jane pulled out her phone and dialed Maura's number. Straight to voicemail. _Fuck. _

"No answer?" Jane nodded.

"You think Korsak might've seen her?"

"Maybe, it's worth a shot." She nodded and exited the room with Frost on her heels.

"Korsak did you see Maura?" He looked up form his paperwork.

"Oh yeah, she called for you this morning before you got here."

"What she say?"

"She said she needed to speak with you and I said you weren't here, then she rushed off the phone."

"hmm. . . Why didn't she just call me?"

"Beats me."

"I'm gonna go check on her. Call me if you need me." They both nodded. Jane hurried out of the room.

Thoughts raced through her head as she drove to Maura's.

_Why did she need to speak with me? Why didn't she just call me? And why did she rush off the phone? _Jane was pissed.

She never lost control, she always had her emotions in check. But now, now she was worried. Maura wasn't at work, which she never missed. And even if she was going to miss work, surely she would have called Jane.

_Wouldn't she? _Maura would have called in and said she wasn't coming. And what's more, she called the office asking to speak to Jane. _Why would she call the office to speak to me? And then she turned her phone off._

Obviously some thing was wrong. Panic slowly settled into Jane's mind. She picked up her phone and tried to call Maura again. Straight to voicemail.

_Where the hell is she?_ Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and practically threw herself out of the car. The front door was left open.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Jane slowly pulled out her gun and proceeded into the house. "Maura?" she called out.

No answer. She walked into the kitchen. A broken glass and plate lay on the floor, orange juice was splattered on the counter top.

A knife was in the sink with a red liquid on the tip. There was a white string tide to the knife and on the end was a note. Jane picked up the knife and tore off the note.

"_Tik Tok goes the clock. Maura's here but you are not. Drip, drip goes her blood. Better Come quick or it will flood. Snip, Snip, off with her sleeve._

_Maybe these chemicals will set her free. - Toxic Snatcher."_

_Oh god, oh god no . . . Maura's been . . . Maura's . . ._

Jane choked back the tears that were threatening to fall and pulled out her phone. She dialed the first number that came to her mind. "Frost . . . Maura's been kidnapped."


	2. Broken Wings

Jane paced back and forth in Maura's living room. The medical examiners and police had gotten there a half hour after she called Frost.

It's 7:30 pm and they still hadn't found anything. She was growing impatient. How hard could it be? If Maura could do it they could do it right?

Wrong. Maura was the best at her job, and there were no duplicates, simple as that. She wished that Maura was here.

_Maura would find the evidence if she was here, but then again she wouldn't be kidnapped if she was here so there would be nothing to find._

A river of emotions stormed through her. She didn't know what she was feeling. Her heart was being crushed in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

It felt like there was no oxygen in the room. Everything about right now felt wrong, and empty. Jane was breaking, and she couldn't explain it.

But she knew why. She knew the cause of this feeling. Maura was gone, and to her, life without Maura isn't life at all.

Jane had never really contemplated it, but Maura meant a lot to her. Hell, Maura was _everything_ to her. She loved Maura, and now she realized it.

And at that moment, Jane promised herself something. _If I find Maura . . . No, **when** I find Maura, I'm gonna tell her how I feel. _

_I'll tell her how much I love her, and how much I need her . . . And how I can't live without her . . . _

Jane stopped pacing and went to stand outside, closing the door behind her. She walked down the driveway and sat on the concrete at the end.

Jane stared up at the sky. Finally, she was ready to let the tears fall. _Why, why did it have to be Maura, why couldn't it have been me?_

She sobbed quietly, inwardly blaming herself. She heard the front door open and close. Jane quickly brushed away her tears and sniffled a couple of times, trying to compose herself.

"You alright Jane?" She looked up at Korsak, worry and concern in his eyes. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He sat down next to her.

"You're a terrible liar," she sighed. "We all know how hard this is on you-" "It's no harder on me then it is on everyone else."

Korsak chuckled, slightly shaking his head. "Oh come on Jane, I may not be Maura Isles smart, but I'm not dumb. It's obvious how much you two care about each other. I know you love her, and I'm okay with that. I also know that Dr. Isles feels the same way about you."

"Okay even if I do love her, there's no way in hell she would love someone like me." _Would she? _"Jane, how can you not see it? She's head over heels for you! When you walk in a room she smiles and get's all giggly. You and Maura are meant-"

"Enough, alright? I don't want to talk about it!" _Dammit Jane, don't cry! Not right now, don't cry! _"Alright, alright, I'm just stating the facts here."

"That doesn't matter! What's most important right now is that we find Maura." Korsak sighed. "Alright, but you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down? Maura's missing and it's my fault!" "Jane, this isn't your fault." "Yes it is, I knew I should've stayed with her last night. She asked me to, but I just couldn't. I couldn't stand being in a room with Maura without telling her how I feel. And I couldn't tell her how i feel because I didn't know how she would respond, but now. . . I don't care how she'll respond. I just want Maura back." A stray tear slipped through Jane's eyelids.

"Don't worry, Jane. We'll find her, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Rizzoli, my office, now." Cavanaugh said. Jane looked at Korsak and Frost and rolled her eyes. She followed the crass man into his office.

He closed the door after Jane entered and sat on his desk. "What?" "I don't want you working this case." Jane felt herself getting agitated.

"Excuse me?" "You heard what I said, your not working on this case." "Are you kidding me? First I don't get to work the Hoyt case and now this?"

"These cases are too personal for you to be involved." "Alright, fuck Hoyt. I don't care if you put me on that case or not, but this is Maura were talking about. She's my best friend!"

"And that's why you can't do it!" "No, I refuse to just sit around waiting for someone to find her. I can't do that, I won't do that!"

_Keep your cool, Jane, Keep your cool. Trynna prove him wrong here, and having an emotional break down will do the exact opposite._

"Jane, my answer is final, your not the lead detective on this case!" "Sean you can't do this to me, I need to be on this case! I have to help!"

"Why? Why is it so important?" "Because I lo-" Jane bit her tongue before she could finish the sentence. _Was I just about to tell Cavanaugh that I'm in love with Maura?_

"Look, Sean, Maura and I are really close. She's the best friend I've ever had, and she means a lot to me. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I knew that I wasn't doing everything I could to get her back. Please, okay, I won't ask for anything else. Just do me this one favor."

It was silent for a few moments. Jane hoped he would agree. "Fine, but you better have back-up everywhere you go or I'm pulling you from this case. Got it?" Jane nodded. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maura Isles lay on the floor of a damp room. It was cold, and everything was wet. Her hands, feet, and mouth were bound by duck tape.

The room was dark and she couldn't see anything. The wound on her right thigh had stopped bleeding, but it was swollen and still felt numb.

Her head pounded and she felt weak from the morphine glucuronide that was pumped into her. _Jane._ The first thought that popped into her head.

_She'll find me. I can't panic, I won't panic. Jane will find me, she'll save me. She always does, right? So what makes this time any different? _

_I just have to be patient and keep myself alive. Jane will come for me. I just have to wait. I wish I could see her. I need her. . . I miss her so much. Jane, Where are you? Please, Hurry!_


	3. She, For Maura

"This fucking poem makes no sense, I don't get it!" The brunette detective yelled. "How many sentences are there?" Frost asked from his place at the computer.

"Six, but I don't understand how that helps." "Try underlining the sixth word in every sentence, if there isn't one skip it." "Okay . . ."

"_Tik Tok goes the clock. Maura's here but you are __not__. Drip, drip goes her blood. Better Come quick or it __will__ flood. Snip, Snip, off with her __sleeve__._ _Maybe these chemicals will set __her__ free. - Toxic Snatcher."_

"That still makes no sense. _'Not Will Sleeve Her.'_ What does that mean?"

"Try adding another word, maybe?" "Which one?" "Is there a _you_?" "Yeah, only one." "Use it." "_Not Will Sleeve Her You._ That still makes no sense."

"Let me see it," Frost walked over to Jane's desk and took the card. "Try switching the letters in the words around like when we were doing that case when people were getting their throats cut by Hoyt-" "That's it, it's Hoyt! Let me see it again,"

Jane cut in. Frost handed her the card. "Okay, see look, there's an H-O-Y and a T. The first word is Hoyt." "Okay so cross out those letters,"

Frost leant over Jane's shoulder. "Now there's only _N Will Sleeve Er Ou._ Try using the _Will_ next." "Okay, now that makes_ Hoyt Will_, what else?"

" _Love, See._ Those are the only other words I can make out." "That leaves _N,E,R,_ and _U_." "Put the _U_ in the sentence." "_Hoyt Will See U Love_,"

The detectives exchanges glances. "It's Hoyt, Hoyt's got Maura." A look of sheer terror spread over Jane's face. "But that's not possible, Hoyt's in lockdown."

"He must've had someone working with him besides Emily." "But who?" "The person that wrote this letter, The Toxic Snatcher." "Never heard that one before."

"Me neither, must be new." "Yeah." "So, I guess we'll be making another visit to Hoyt then."

XXXXXX

"Jane, so lovely to see you again, and in such a short time." The guards place the man in the chair across from Jane. His arm and leg shackles shook, making a noise that Jane remembered. She sneered. "Who is The Toxic Snatcher?"

Hoyt cackled and managed to crack one of his sinister smiles. "Hmm, that name doesn't ring a bell." Jane's back tensed.

This man always brought out the anger out in her, but now it was more than that, it was pure hatred. She wanted to throw him on the ground and use that fucking scalpel that he used on her to cute incisions in his body and rip out his guts and spread them around the room.

His face made her sick. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see frost staring down at her with concern.

She nodded at him and continued on with her interrogation. "That's funny, because he left me a little note. It said _Hoyt will see u, love._"

"Well obviously this person is right, I see you right now, and what a beautiful view it is." His tone made Jane's skin crawl. She shrugged off the feeling and kept going.

"Who is he, and why does he have Maura?" "Ah, you mean Dr. Isles? She was lovely." "Yes, where is she?"

"Hmm, Idunno, maybe you should dig a little deeper." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Whatever you want it to, Jane," He leaned forward on the table.

"But I can guarantee you, Dr. Isles will be broken." Jane grabbed the man by the collar. "Where. Is. Maura?"

Hoyt smiled shaking his head. "You get so angry, Jane. Why? Is it because of your friend? Do you care about Dr. Isles, Jane? Do you love her?"

His face was mere inches from hers. Hoyt's eye bore into Jane's. She released him and stood up from her chair. Her hands shook slightly.

"Get him out of here." The guards pulled Hoyt out of the chair and started down the hallway. "She's not far, Jane. M. G. H . She's not far." He said over his shoulder. Jane looked at Frost and mouthed the word 'what' to him. He shrugged.

XXXXXX

"Frost, could you do a scan on all the places in Boston that have the initials M.G.H?" "Sure." Jane cradled her head in her palms. _Your Doing Great Jane, Just Keep it Together And You'll Be Fine._

She was so close to finding Maura, whatever this MGH was, Jane knew it would lead her to Maura. "Massachusetts General Hospital. That's the only place we have." "Then let's go." "But doesn't this seem all too easy to you? He practically gave us her location, what if it's a trap?"

"Then we'll go with backup." "I don't know Jane, this sounds risky." "It's our only lead on finding Maura, we don't have a choice."


	4. I'd Come For You

**Okay, so I got super lazy and didn't feel like writing out everything that happened, so I'm just gonna tell ya. Basically, Jane and Frost go to the Massachusetts General Hospital and ask for Maura Isles but the nurses inform her that she isn't a patient there. Jane gets infuriated and storms out of the building, cursing at herself for being so stupid. Frost stops her and says that she needed to remember exactly what Hoyt said to her in the meeting. She recaps the whole conversation, and then realizes that when Hoyt said "Dig a little deeper" he meant that Maura is underground. **

**They call in the FBI and have them search the grounds. A wooden door is found under the dirt of a tree root in the back of the hospital. Jane immediately tries to rush in first, but she get's stopped by Frost and her insist that he go down with her. She agrees, and they tell the FBI to wait up on the surface for the mockingbird signal, which is a siren that sounds like the caw of a mockingbird. Jane and Frost go in, and Jane not paying attention because she's so focused on finding Maura, doesn't see the man in black waiting to her left. He punches Jane in the face and she falls to the floor. The man would have shot her in the face if it wasn't for Frost shooting him first. He helps Jane up and they identify the man as the Toxic Snatcher then proceed down the tunnel to find Maura. The rest of the story is down there, hope you enjoy ****J !**

_Jane's heart pounded in her chest, she hoped this was it. She hoped this would be the moment that she finds Maura._

_A slow bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. She hastily wiped it away then entered the dark tunnel, gun in her right hand and a flash light in her left and her partner behind her. _

"_Maura?" She called out into the darkness. No answer. She willed herself not to panic. The FBI were just outside the tunnel, waiting for the mockingbird signal. _

"_Maura?" Jane called out, with more strength in her voice. They continued forward, eyeing the tunnel up and down. _

_A soft whimpering noise came from just a few meters ahead. It was definitely female. "Aim your flash light down." _

_Frost whispered from behind her. Jane pointed it at the ground and saw Maura, huddled on the floor. Her hands and ankles were bound by grey duck tape, and a piece taped over her mouth. _

_Her hair was matted and bloodstained, her make-up smeared. Her body was marred with cuts and bruises. A scar that stretched from her left her ear to her nose was crusted with dried blood. _

_Her clothes were ripped and shredded, the only coverage she had was a dirty old hospital gown. Maura's eyes were blood shot red, all the happiness and innocence that were once present had vanished._

_Tears that Jane hadn't realized were on face began to seep into her shirt. She unintentionally dropped her gun and flash light and rushed to Maura's side. _

_Jane dropped to the broken woman's side. "Maura . . ." her voice came out choked and afraid. She reached her hand out and slowly peeled the tape off of Maura's mouth. _

"_Maura, I'm so sorry . . . I'm gonna get you out of here, okay sweetie? Your gonna be okay, your gonna be okay. . ."_

_Jane said trying to reassure herself more than Maura. She couldn't stop herself from crying while she stripped off the duck tape that bound Maura's wrist and ankles. _

_Maura eyes caught Jane's, and through all the pain she was feeling, she managed to say "I knew you'd come, Jane. I new you'd save me." _

_Frost set of f the mockingbird signal, and FBI agents came barraging through the long underground tunnel. _

_Jane quickly wiped away her tears and scooped Maura into her arms, carrying her bridal style. She kissed Maura's head as her eyelids slowly began to close. _

_Maura was going to be okay, Jane would make sure of that._


	5. Hanging By a Moment

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

Jane. That's the only thought Maura had as she slowly began to drift into consciousness. The loud voices that spoke of medical terms outside of her room made it easy for her to know where she was.

A Hospital. Her head throbbed as she struggled to open her eyes. She needed to know that Jane was the one that would be at her bedside.

Her body felt numb and raw, pain surging through her. Her wounds were healing, but she could still feel the sting every time she moved.

Maura parted her lips, trying to make any sound. They must have me on a lot of anesthesia and sedatives, she thought.

Her eyes finally snapped open.

"Maura! Your awake!" Jane said from the side of her. Maura smiled.

"Yeah." Her voice came out scratchy and edgy, nothing like her usual pleasant voice, Jane stood from her chair and moved closer to the bed. She took Maura's hand and stroked it slightly with her thumb.

"How are you feeling?" Maura looked up at Jane and smiled the happiest smile she could.

"Better now that I'm here with you." Jane looked down at her hand holding Maura's. A single tear slid down her cheek.

". . . I was so worried about you, Maura. I was so scared."

"I'm here now, I'm okay, everything's okay Jane." Jane looked Maura straight in the eye. She was crying more freely now, and she couldn't stop herself from saying what she'd been thinking for hours.

"No Maura, it's not okay! You almost died! And if you would have I . . . I don't know what I would have done. Your everything to me and I," She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and went for the inevitable.

"I'm in love with you Maura, and every moment I'm with you I just keep falling more and more in love with you. And I don't know what I'm diving into here but you getting kidnapped made me realize that I never want to be without you and I just . . . I just really, **really** love you."

Maura pushed aside all the pain she was feeling, and sat up in her bed. She grabbed Jane by the collar and pulled her in, their lips crashing together.

Jane's lips were wet from her tears, but Maura didn't care. Anything that tasted like Jane was good enough for her.

And Jane tasted good, like strawberries, Maura's favorite. She deepen the kiss by running her tongue along Jane's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jane eagerly obliged and sent her tongue out to meet Maura's.

She stroked the brunettes tongue with her own, fighting back the moan that so desperately wanted to escape.

Maura brought her hand up from Jane's and stroked her face. She broke the kiss and whispered something in Jane's ear.

"Well maybe I just really, **really** love you too." Jane sat down on the bed and placed her head on Maura's shoulder. She wrapped her hands around Maura's waist, clinging to her for dear life. "Maura . . ." She ran her fingers through Jane's raven curls, drawing circles on her back with her other hand.

Jane sobbed into Maura's hair, finally letting go of all the emotions she was feeling.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay." The pain from all of her wounds seemed to subside at that very moment. It became to clear to her then.

She didn't need medicine and sedatives, all she needed was Jane, and the love that she could give.

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._

_And I don't know what I'm diving into._

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._


End file.
